Rain
by sailormeg78
Summary: Ami's whole life is falling apart. She can't find the courage to tell the others she loves woman. She breaks Urawa's heart and gets raped. Her father come for a visit. Can Ami piece toghther her life, or will she end it all alone? AmiXSets AmiXMako
1. How?

Rain

A Mizuno Ami Fanfic

By: Marybeth Rajotte

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff.

* * *

How was Ami supposed to tell everyone she loved women? They had all expected her to be perfect. Smart, beatiful, and perfect. Well she wasn't.

Then it started raining.

Raining so hard anyone who didn't know better would mistake it for hail.

"Why...does this always happen to me!"

Ami realized she was screaming at the sky.

She really thought she had gone crazy.

Before she knew it, Ami was crying.

And then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Urawa..."

"Ami...don't cry."

He held his hand out and wiped away her tears with an unbrella above him.

Ami through herself into his arms and just kept crying.

He held her close and comforted her.

"Ami don't cry"

"I-I can't help it" Urawa leaned closer to her and kissed her.

"Urawa..."

"Yes?"

"I...don't like you like that!"

She ran away crying.

Yes I know it was a VERY short chapter. It wasn't supposed to be long. Well I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Running Away

Rain

A Mizuno Ami Fanfic

By: Marybeth Rajotte

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff.

Authors Note: Yes, this is a MakotoXAmi pairing. You'll understand once you've read the whole story.

_How was Ami supposed to tell everyone she loved women? They had all expected her to be perfect. Smart, beatiful, and perfect. Well she wasn't._

_Then it started raining. _

_Raining so hard anyone who didn't know better would mistake it for hail. _

_"Why...does this always happen to me!" _

_Ami realized she was screaming at the sky. _

_She really thought she had gone crazy. _

_Before she knew it, Ami was crying. _

_And then she felt a hand on her shoulder. _

_"Urawa..." _

_"Ami...don't cry." _

_H__e held his hand out and wiped away her tears with an unbrella above him. _

_Ami through herself into his arms and just kept crying. _

_He held her close and comforted her. _

_"Ami don't cry" _

_"I-I can't help it" Urawa leaned closer to her and kissed her. _

_"Urawa..." _

_"Yes?" _

_"I...don't like you like that!" _

_She ran away crying. _

'I'm such a whore...' Ami was crying so hard it blinded her and she couldn't see where she was going.

"Ami?" Ami had run right into Setsuna.

"Crap..."

'Setsuna, her long green hair flowing in the wind...NO!' Ami shook away those thoughts.

"Ami were you crying?"

'Oh great, now I feel like an idiot' thought Setsuna.

"No I was laughing..."

'OH FUCK DID I SAY THAT TO HER?' Ami could just die right there.

"Um...Yea." Suddenly Ami just started crying again.

She didn't know why.

Setsuna wrapped her arms around Ami.

"Whats wrong Ami?" Ami couldn't tell her.

She just couldn't.

Once again, Ami had run away from her fears.

She was just a coward.

Ami heard a knock on the door the next morning.

"Coming..." Ami almost went into shock when she opening the door.

"Hey kiddo!" Ami examined the man standing in front of her.

"Don't tell me you forgot who I was." The man joked.

"Dad...?"

"Naw. Albert Einstien."

Her father went to hug her.

But Ami pulled away.

"Get away from me!"

"Ami? What's wrong?"

"Just stay away!"

"Ami I don't know you anymore..."

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU HAVEN'T BOTHERED TO SPEAK TO ME FOR TWELVE FUCKING YEARS!"

"Ami!" Ami slammed the door, turned around, and slid to the floor. Her whole life was falling apart.

"Usagi calm down we will help you!" Setsuna was just laughing.

This girl was now in college, and she was still such a ditz.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"Oooooo donuts!"

Not to mention slightly a pig.

Usagi ran off chasing the man holding the tray of donuts while Ami had just walked in the door.

"Oh! Ami!"

'Shit...' is all Ami had on her mind.

Setsuna was walkng towards her.

What was Ami to do? Run away again? Not in front of all these people.

She was about to watch Michiru play her violin live on television.

And even if she could run away, Michiru would kill her for not watching.

Ami had dazed of and by the time she came back to earth Setsuna was right in front of Ami.

Setsuna leaned closer to Ami's ear and whispered: "Glad your not gonna run away this time."

Setsuna giggled as she took Ami's hand and guided her to her seat.

Ami was still in her trance. That building could start burning down and she would just sit there. "LIVE IN 5...4...3...2...1..."

The camera had been turned on and Michiru was standing on the risers playing the violin.

Ami just sat there with her eyes dead set on Michiru untill the performance was over.

"Don't move, we'll be right back!" Michiru's performace was over, half the people in the builidng had gone out for refreshments, and Setsuna was sitting down at a table with Usagi and Minako helping them with there 'problems'. Now was the perfect chance to make a run for it.

Ami turned around so fast she almost fell over and dashed her way over to the door.

She was stopped by a male figure with short brown hair.

Ami was such in a daze she hadn't noticed Urawa walking in the door.

"Jesus Christ..."

"Ami!" Urawa exclaimed as Ami ran passed him.

Before he knew it Ami was out of his sight, and Setsuna was just sitting at the table shaking her head. "So that is what she was running away from."


	3. Shocker

Rain

A Mizuno Ami Fanfic

By: Marybeth Rajotte

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy lately! By the way...sorry for the lame "sounds" like "Beep" cause I just don't know what else to type. But you get the point, right?

"BEEEP" Ami woke up and looked at the clock. Time for Cram School.

"Damn..." Amie said as she got up walked out of the room.

She was on her way to the bathroom downstairs, when she slipped on the newly polished floor.

"Damn!" She feel down the stairs. She sprained her ankle. And she couldn't get up.

"What am I going to do now..." Her mother was at work again. And she lived alone with her mom. Who could she turn to?

'That girl...' thought Setsuna to herself. 'Always running away from me…and Urawa…but why?

Setsuna arrived at Ami's door. Ami had left her jacket at the radio station the day before that.

Ami sighed as she heard someone knocking. "Come in!" she said. She wasn't going to kill herself just to get the door for somebody.

Setsuna walked in. "Hey…you okay?" she said as she walked over to Ami.

"I don't even know…"

"Well let me take care of you"

"N—"

Setsuna picked Ami up and began walking up the stairs.

"Setsuna don't bother…"

"Ok, I understand your mother probably taught you never to accept help when you were little, but it's a little obvious you can't walk. And…that you like me, Ami-sa…Ami-chan."

Ami just stared at her. She was so confused. How did she find out?

"Oh…and I brought your jacket, you left it at the radio station the other day."

"Thanks…"

Ami went to pick up the phone to call her teacher and tell her she wouldn't be in, but before she could, Setsuna brought Ami's chin towards her a kissed her.

"Sets—"

A/N: That was um…short…


End file.
